History of the Terran Empire
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Excerpts from key points in the history of the mirror universe's Terran Empire, from its rise, to fall, to resurrection. Rated T just to be safe.


"Hold positions," the war scarred General George Washington of the American Colonial Army hissed to the other men of his infiltration unit. All around him, men nodded to others around the palace, the signal that meant wait. The general watched as the pompous guests of Emperor William. Although the emperor's first name was George, he preferred William for some strange reason. Not that the general cared. After the day was done, a new George would ascend the throne and a new age would begin for the entire world.

As soon as the last of the guests had entered, Washington gave the sign, and his soldiers rushed the redcoat guards of the palace, easily subduing the few guars put in place. _The emperor is foolish as he is corpulent_, he thought, _leaving so few guards at the front door. I would never-_

The sound of muskets going off cut off his thought process as three of his men went down. He hissed in rage as the hidden redcoats emerged from their hiding place and opened fire. _I should have known he wasn't so stupid,_ Washington thought. He took cover with two other men behind a large bush and began opening fire. Fortunately, for him, he had anticipated an ambush and, pulling out a whistle, blew it as loudly as he could. All at once, five of the redcoat ambush fell, a result of long range assault teams strategically placed farther away. This new invention, a long range sniper rifle, was very handy.

Six more redcoats fell before the others knew what was happening, and by the time they realized what was happening, Washington's main strike force was already on top of them.

The small skirmish was over in a matter of minutes. As the smoke cleared, Washington gave his men the order to reload. As they were doing so, he wandered among his dead men. All in all, seven of his mean had died, but thirty redcoats had been eliminated.

"The number of loses was less than we had anticipated," General Nathanael Greene said with an evil gleam as he stood beside his superior, looking over the dead. "Well within acceptable losses."

Washington grabbed his general by the neck, throwing him against the wall and growled, "No death is acceptable to me, Nathanael!"

He drew his knife and played it over the scar that had nearly cost Greene his left eye. "if I hear you demean the deaths of even one of my men again, I will make sure that your eyes isn't the only thing you nearly lose!" He released Greene, who was still giving him that insufferable sneer. Washington knew that Nathanael wanted his job. He had heard the rumors that the many attempts on his life back in the colonies had been set up by his "most trusted" general to get him out of the way.

"Everyone's ready for the next stage sir," a soldier reported. All around him, the men were clutching their weapons, eager for blood. Washington smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he said, drawing his sword and raising it up. "Let's go!"

The small militia stormed the palace, killing the few remaining guards who resisted, but sparing those who lay down their arms. After securing the palace, Washington and his men stormed the main hall where the Emperor and his quests were enjoying a party. As soon as the soldiers entered, all hell broke loose. There were screams of fright as some of the men who resisted were brutally killed by Washington's strike force. Among all the mayhem, the general walked down toward the throne. It seemed as if time stood still around him and he and the Emperor were the only ones who were immune. He advanced on the man sitting in the throne, a gleam of fury and hatred in his eye. By this time, Washington's men had secured the entire room. The guests were silent, but still terrified as they watched the scene unravel before them.

"Hello, my emperor," the general said in mock submission, bowing low, his robes touching the floor. He stood again. "You servant, George Washington, at your service, my lord."

"I was hoping to get a chance to say goodbye to my family," the emperor replied, knowing his fate. He stood majestically but defiantly.

"You don't deserve that right," the general answered, "You ordered your men to brutally murder everyone in Boston after a small amount of dissidents dumped the tea into the harbor. You didn't see the looks of horror and terror on the men, women and children. That was what started this conflict! How dare you ask to speak to your family when you didn't give the families of Boston a chance!" Growling angrily he quickly drawing his sword and stabbing the fat old emperor in the throat. The emperor's eyes widened in shock and horror, and then he collapsed as the general withdrew his sword.

"Get this beast out of here!" he barked at two soldiers, who quickly moved to obey, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

Washington walked around the now silent room, looking at each of the stunned and shocked dukes and duchesses. Glancing around, he spotted a very beautiful young woman. His eyes gleamed with lust as he walked up to her and pulled her away from her parents, who were screaming for the general to give her back. A quick nod to two other soldiers and they were silenced with the butts of two rifles to their heads. The girl screamed as they went down, unconscious.

"Silence!" Washington seethed, slapping the young girl. She immediately clapped her mouth shut. He dragged her to the throne, attached chains to her and chained her to the throne. Tears filled her eyes.

"This day," Washington began, "is a great day for us! We have finally broken off the shackles of this oppressive empire, we, the thirteen American colonies!" He spat out the name "American" as if it was distasteful to him. He took the crown which one of the soldiers had taken off of the former emperor's head and placed it on his own. The crowd murmured.

"I, Emperor George the First," the general began, "proclaim the abolishment of the British Empire as it stands, but in name only." He stood and walked over to a small globe. He turned it lovingly. Then he drew the dagger he had earlier. It was an unusual dagger, to say the least. The handle was strong, but it had a hole through the side. He traced the equator of the small globe then, with a sudden swift motion raised his dagger and stabbed it through the top. The globe somehow didn't break. The blade came out at the bottom. He held the globe out for everyone to see, eyes gleaming with ambition.

He then placed his fist on the shoulder and extended it in what was soon to be known as the Imperial Salute. The former colonial soldiers responded in kind.

"As of this day, I proclaim the creation of the Empire of Terra! Our goal: to unite the world under one banner! The banner of humanity! Long live the Terran Empire!"

* * *

**I hope to continue this as a collection of excerpts from key moments in the history of the Terran Empire, from its tumultuous beginnings, to its rise to power, it's eventual fall, and the resurrection. This chapter isn't the divergence point, the divergence point was farther in the past, back to the late stages of the Roman Empire. But that is another story. I may elaborate later. For now, enjoy the beginnings of our great and glorious empire!**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
